stygian_earthfandomcom-20200213-history
Paco
Paco is a major character in the Stygian Earth RP. He is a Vulpes, which are creatures that mutated and evolved from foxes and many other animals hundreds of years after Earth was bombarded by meteors carrying high amounts of radiation. Life Paco was born into the Sagwu Tribe in the year 2852 AD. Very shortly after he was born, Lokni, a power-hungry elder of the tribe, killed both of his parents because his father was in line to become chief, and because his mother found out about the murder. He made the tribe believe Paco was "cursed" to cover up the story, saying the "curse" killed them. Luckily, Paco was still adopted into another family, which included the twins, Alo and Tapu, who were one year old at the time. As Paco got older, he was not allowed to do many things with other children his age because the tribe's elders believed his "curse" would cause anyone who got too close to Paco for too long to die. Even so, the twins were his only two friends, and seemed to either not believe in or not care for the "curse", even though Paco did. Because Paco was mostly alone, he learned a few things by teaching himself, such as playing his father's old flute and spear fishing. Paco also soon fell in love with Alo, who never knew this until the roleplay started, when one night she heard Paco and Tapu discussing it while they thought she was sleeping. Around the time Paco became 15 years old, Alo started to get him interested in knowing about humans, which, to the Sagwu Tribe, only exist in mythology. Soon enough, she convinced him that the three of them should journey away from the tribe in search of humans, to see if they really exist. They asked the tribe's elders for permission to go on such a journey, and they allowed it, and also told them it would be a "spiritual journey" which provided Paco a chance to remove his "curse". In reality, most of the elders actually just wanted to get rid of him and didn't expect him to last long in the dangerous outside world. Personality Paco is somewhat quiet and dislikes too much noise. At the start of his journey, he was terrified of fighting and tried desperately to hide it from the twins, especially Alo. At one point, he couldn't stand being scared of everything any longer, and attempted to run back home, but the twins caught up to him. Alo managed to convince him to continue the journey, and after that, he started to become less afraid. Paco often finds quiet places to think to himself, play his flute, or just relax. He especially loves to do this in forest areas. Paco hates death, and will react with very strong emotions if a friend dies. He also hates killing, but has gotten used to the fact that he sometimes has to kill to survive. Skills and Combat Paco, like his now dead father, knows how to craft a few things, especially spears and nets. Paco spent much of his life fishing, and thus can handle a spear very skillfully. Though he is great with spears in combat, he hasn't mastered any other weapon, and would likely be in trouble if he faced a strong enough enemy without a spear. Paco also wouldn't be able to fight well without a weapon at all, obviously. However, he can flee battle very fast. When he fights, he tries to use the environment to his advantage, such as when he uses the forest to hide and hit and run. He is also good at playing his flute, which was made by his father before Paco was born. In the Roleplay This section is for Paco's story and actions after the RP started. This will be updated as the RP goes on. The Journey Begins After leaving for his journey, Paco eventually took shelter with the twins in an old tollbooth. They left to continue on, but were attacked by Aiden. Aiden was scared away by a thunderstorm, but not until after he injured Alo to the point of her almost dying. Paco and Tapu took Alo back to the tollbooth and stayed there for a few days to let Alo rest. During that time, Paco met Letavec and Aponivi, but neither of them stayed long. While Alo was resting, Paco confessed to Tapu that he was secretly in love with Alo, but she was awake and heard this, but was too injured to speak. The two didn't speak about that subject again for a while, leaving Paco to wonder what Alo thought. Later, they found the remains of New York City, and were attacked by a few mutants. They took shelter in an abandoned apartment, where Paco met Marley. Paco, still terrified of some of the things he had seen so far, ran away that night, leaving the twins a message on the wall: "I'm going back. I'm a coward. I'm sorry." Because his spear had broken in the fight with Aiden, he had no weapon other than a dagger. While he was attempting to get back home, he was attacked by four scorpion wasps. He threw a rock at one of them in a desperate attempt to injure it, but it only made them angrier. He threw his dagger, killing one, but the other three started to chase him. He eventually outran them, and stopped to catch his breath under a tree. The twins, who had been retracing their steps back, found Paco under the tree. Paco explained to them the mistake he made of running away, and called himself a coward. Alo helped make him feel better, and Paco agreed to continue the journey. They were suddenly attacked by viperhounds, and Tapu did most of the fighting, being the only one with a weapon, since Paco lost his dagger throwing it at the scorpion wasp before. Right as a viperhound was about to bite Alo and inject its deadly venom, Paco got in front of her and was bitten instead. After the viperhound pack was killed, Alo quickly used herbs to heal Paco, but he was still feeling sick afterwards, so the twins carried him to the nearest shelter, which happened to be an abandoned gas station in what remains of Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. Marley happened to find them in there, and stayed the night with them, though she developed a rivalry with Alo. Into the Jungle The next morning, Aponivi kidnapped both Alo and Paco, and explained that she had no choice because her "master" demanded it. Aponivi flew them all the way to the Southland, and Marley and Tapu followed, thanks to the fact that Marley has wings. After they arrived, Aponivi explained to Paco that he and Alo were going to be sacrifices to Solyra, her goddess. Aponivi hated doing that, but she had no choice. Alo and Paco had their stuff taken from them. Meanwhile, Tapu wandered away from Marley, and met Leta who happened to be there. He convinced him to help rescue Paco and Alo. As they were about to be sacrificed, Leta and Tapu literally came crashing in through the wall. Leta was soon captured, and the other three happened to be weaponless. Aponivi turned against Solyra, but was defeated easily. Right as Solyra was about to burn Paco to death, Aiden suddenly rushed into the room and helped them escape. He later explained his backstory and that he was in a terrible mood when he attacked before. But then, Paco realized his stuff, including his father's flute and necklace, was left behind at Solyra's castle. He decided to stay in the jungle and prepare to go back to get it. During this time, he met Soul and Computer. Paco snuck into the city outter area, which was full of traders, and got some obsidian, which he used to make an obsidian tipped-spear and an obsidian dagger. As he was sneaking into Solyra's chamber, he bumped into Computer. Paco asked Comp to be a distraction for him as he snuck in, and he agreed. As Comp spoke with Sol, Paco found that his necklace was around Sol's neck and his clothes were under Letavec, who Sol was using as a chair. Paco found Aponivi in a cage and spoke with her, but was heard by Sol. Sol took Aponivi out of the cage to sacrifice her and ignored Paco for now, thinking he wasn't a threat. He attacked using his new weapons which caught Sol off guard. There was a fight, and during the fight, Aponivi was injured to the point of being near death. Paco killed Sol and walked over to Aponivi, in time to hear her final words. She asked Paco to play his flute for her as her final wish. He did so, and Aponivi stopped breathing. After he cried over her death, he got his stuff and started to leave. He suddenly saw her as a spirit and she told him that she would keep her soul with him, to protect him. She also gave him the ability to speak to animals and told him that his "curse" was now gone. Drama at Home He returned home with the twins, believing his "spiritual journey" was over. Lokni, an elder of the Sagwu Tribe, tried to get Paco banished, saying that his curse was still there. But Alawa, another elder, who was the spiritual elder, disagreed. Chieftain Honovi went with her choice and allowed Paco to stay. Later, Solyra, who was actually alive, found out that Paco actually killed her twin sister, Kaia. She wanted revenge, and Computer, who fell in love with her, decided to help her, blinded by his love. They found Lokni, and made a deal with him. Lokni told Paco that he wanted to talk to him about apologizing to him in the forest, so they went there. But then, Lokni revealed that it was a trap. Solyra and Computer attacked Paco, and Wulfe, who he recently met and befriended, helped him. Solyra died in the fight, but unfortunately, so did Wulfe. Computer was badly injured but got away, and Lokni already had fled. When Paco told Alawa that Lokni secretly had plotted to kill him, Lokni killed her the next day, because she knew too much. The same day, Paco entered the hut of Chieftain Hovoni and told him the same thing. Lokni walked into the hut and stabbed the chief to death. He then revealed to Paco the real reason behind all of this. Paco's father was originally in line to become chief, but Lokni, wanting power, killed him. He killed his mother too, because she knew too much. Lokni then made up the story about the curse to cover it up. This enraged Paco, but he knew he couldn't kill Lokni without evidence of this. Lokni tried to stab Paco, but he fled. When Lokni was giving a speech about the chief's death, he proclaimed himself as chief. Paco approached him, told the crowd what happened, and revealed that Lokni had a bloody blade on him, still dripping wet with the chief's blood. The tribe was divided on who to side with, and to prevent a civil war, they decided the two would duel to settle this in one week. During that week, Paco found Computer in the forest and they got into a fight to the death, with Paco winning. When it was time for the duel, Lokni chose the strongest warrior in the tribe to fight in his place, because Lokni himself was too old to fight. Paco won because of his speed and was allowed to choose Lokni's punishment. Paco tied him to a pole and got into an argument with him. Lokni teased Paco about his dead parents and other things, which brought Paco to tears and caused him to light the pole on fire in his anger and burn him to death. Lokni didn't seem afraid, but instead laughed as he burned to death, likely because the last thing he got to see was his enemy in tears. Category:Characters